Kyuubi's Diary
by XoSannyoX
Summary: What if Naruto had a pet fox named Kyuubi and kept a diary? Oh, the things it will say…
1. Enter: Naruto!

Hi! This is Sanny writing a strange story. I don't know… I got bored so this is what I came up with. *shrugs* When you're bored, the craziest things happen, I guess… This is in Kyuubi's POV and his opinions on the Naruto characters and life with Naruto, etc…

**Summary: **What if Naruto had a pet fox named Kyuubi and kept a diary? Oh, the things it will say…

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto…**

Dear diary,

I am living with the one who is called "Naruto." He is quite loud and seems to be obsessed with ramen.

He is a ninja, yet he wears bright orange. I am going to conclude that he is color blind. After all, who in the right mind would wear orange and try to ambush someone?

Anyways, my captor continues to torment me with strange bizarre items. He believes that it amuses me, though it only irritates me. Which provoked me into attacking him with my claws.

Then, he locked me in this room. It is completely empty except for a bed, a litter box, one huge window, and a tall cat scratching post. He is treating me like a _cat_.

I despise being confused with a… _cat_. And I will refuse in being treated as such.

He also gorges himself with ramen in my presence. And he feeds me this… this… dried cereal. It is a disgrace for being called _food_.

Currently, the only thing that keeps me going are my hopes of escaping. That, and I want to ruin some of his possessions.

I am afraid of going insane.

Oh and yesterday, I ate a houseplant. Tomorrow, I plan on eating another.

That is all for now… I shall write more later.

~Kyuubi

**That is the end for the first chapter. Sorry if it's… strange but hey, it kept me entertained! Review please!**

**Sanny**


	2. Bath Time!

** Hehe alright! This is chapter two of Kyuubi's Diary! And I must say, all the people that have been adding my stories on their favorites, THANK YOU SO MUCH! And thank you, Senpai (you know who you are) for starting all the reviews! *hugs Senpai* Anyways, on with the story!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *sad sigh***

Dear diary,

Today, my captor brought over some of his accomplices… I am afraid that they are planning a conspiracy against me.

There was one with bright pink hair, who goes by the name "Sakura." She seems so optimistic. Once she saw me, she instantly screamed and ran behind this raven haired boy, who goes by the name "Sasuke."

The pink haired one, Sakura, started sneezing and yelled at Naruto. I heard her yell that she started sneezing due to _my _power, called "allergies." I must learn what it is and use it to my advantage to escape.

But apparently, there is a defense against the "allergies." She placed a strange masking on her face and she stopped sneezing. The raven haired one, Sasuke, seems to not care. In fact, he seems aloof… He won't seem to be a problem since he doesn't seem to enjoy Naruto's presence, either.

The worst part of the day, however, is how I found out how _sadistic_ they were. For no reason, I was thrown in a tub of water. I tried to escape but Sasuke held me down.

Then Naruto dumped burning hot water on me, which seemed to burn for eternity. I do not understand why I was chosen for this water torture. Soon enough, Sakura came at me with a strange weapon. It was a long stick with hard bristles on the end.

To make it worse, she also introduced me to a burning liquid chemical called "shampoo." Only sick minds can think of such a devilish liquid. Once they decided I had enough water torture, they wrapped me in a warm cloth.

I finally thought it was over until they brought out a contraption that blew hot hair. It was like a devilish whirlwind. I was absolutely terrified! When they finished, they locked me back in my room.

Oh, how I long to be outside… I overheard Sakura telling Naruto that I should be taken out. I completely agree with her.

This is all I can write for now, I hear them coming once again.

-Kyuubi

**I finished the second chapter! Haha please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Sanny**


	3. Conpiracies! Betrayal!

**Hi! Sorry if I haven't updated, but I was just lazy haha. Now, aside from my lame excuses, here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Naruto, I cannot have it…**

Dear diary,

My captor brought more of his accomplices. Two of them even had their own captive… One had red marks on each cheek and was very loud. Almost like Naruto. I think I am not going to get along with him, though I may be able to start a rebellion along with his captive, whom is a dog. I shall try to talk to him. I will be back…

_**20 minutes later…**_

That insolent, impertinent, repugnant canine! I am convinced that the dog is just a spy! I tried to convince him into joining forces with me, and he told his master! I am absolutely repulsed at this! His master, who is known as Kiba, can even communicate with him! I am disgusted.

Thankfully, Naruto believes that I "love" him and will not leave. Ha! He is too trusting of me, though that can be useful.

Anyways, the dog seems to have more privileges. He is released when he pleases and actually _returns._ He is obviously retarded. Who in the right mind would come back, knowing what happens in this… hell hole. I apologize for my language but it is true.

Another accomplice had glasses and a collar that covers his mouth… I am afraid of him even though he is quiet… His captives were these insects, I believe. I hope they are not fleas… I can't stand the thought of another session of the water torture. I shudder at the fact.

I believe his insects are informants. I see them flying around, communicating with him. I believe his name is Shino. I am convinced that his captives observe and report my every move. I am terribly afraid of these two accomplices…

There is one more accomplice, but I should not worry about her. Once she walked in Naruto's home, she went to me and started to caress me. She seems so gentle, and she even told me her name with the sweetest smile. Her name is Hinata. I do not mind her.

Though now, I am aware of Naruto's power. Once Hinata (Kami bless her poor soul) saw Naruto, she turned bright red and fell to the ground. I am deeply worried of her. She didn't awake until an hour later. I hope Naruto will not use this power against me.

Now, I must go. I must rest and be prepared for whatever will happen tomorrow…

~ Kyuubi

**Yay! Third chapter is finished! Haha please review! Thankies!**

**~Sanny**


	4. What Is Kyuubi Capable Of?

** Hello, readers! I apologize for not updating in a while… I have been really lazy. Hahaha anyways, I would like to thank my reviewers :D**

**Reviewers: Chriszero; Azelf1717; Echo Uchiha; ruebik328328; Sam**

** Sorry if I spelled anybody's name wrong, I may be too stupid to type correctly. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Dear diary,

Today, Sasuke and Sakura came over once again. But today is different. They discussed some mission they must accomplish. Fortunately, they are not against me, at least today. Sasuke and Sakura yelled at Naruto for not training me properly. They must be planning to brainwash me so I may become like Kiba's "pet." I absolutely abhor that canine.

So, to prevent them from brainwashing me, I attempted to strike fear in their hearts. I decapitated a mouse and brought them the headless body. It showed them what I was capable of.

This attempt only showed how more sadistic they were. They praised me for my work. It obviously did not work out very well. Next, I should go for a larger target. Maybe a bird or fish next time.

I should go to sleep soon. I plan to annoy my captor with my sleep depriving, innocent pleas for food at ungodly hours after sundown.

Kyuubi


	5. Naruto and ICHA ICHA PARADISE!

**Hiya! This is the fifth chapter of Kyuubi's Diary! Finally! Please don't hate me for not updating in a while. But you can throw peanuts at me. I am kind of hungry… Haha. Anyways, onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or a little fox named Kyuubi… If I did, I would be one happy person.**

* * *

Dear diary,

Oh happy day! My wishes have been granted! My captor brought in more animals in the house. He had obtained a tank of fish and a caged bird. The fish make up for the disgusting food that is served to me. Naruto has still to replace the two fish I consumed earlier today. I will find a way for him to notice…

The bird taunts me. The metal cage is strong… Too strong for me. I plan to take nourishment from the fish. I am sure he will replace the fish a few times so I must take action now.

I have learned that occasionally, he also reads this book called "Icha Icha Paradise." I cannot see what is inside the pages of the book, but I know it must be important if he reads for such a long time. In fact, it is so important that he locks himself in his room. I found that scratching his door while making a whining noise during his time reading seems to anger him.

Speak of the devil, he is currently reading it. I shall go and write more later…

Kyuubi

* * *

**Well, that is the end for this chapter… I don't know how to end this though because I am making this up as I go along… Oh, the wonders of improvising… Anyways, please review! Thankies!**

**Sanny**


End file.
